Hiei in a Retirement Center
by hieibotan4ever
Summary: AN: This isn't an update. Read author's note. Botan comes back to her’s and Hiei’s apartment and announces that she’s volunteered them at a retirement home. Can Hiei take it, or will the elderly face the dragon of darkness flames.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters, but I do own the other characters in the story!

**_Summary:_** **Botan comes back to her's and Hiei's apartment and announces that she's volunteered them at a retirement home. Can Hiei take it, or will the elderly face the dragon of darkness flames.**

**There won't be a lot of romance since it's basically a humor fic, but I could always work in a bit of HB fluffiness. Enjoy the fic!**

Botan waited as the elevator went up to the floor of the apartment that Hiei and her shared. They had been together for a couple months now and Botan couldn't be happier. But today she was very nervous. The elevator made a dinging sound signaling that the elevator had reached her floor. She walked over to the door that had the number 358 on it. She opened the door.

" Hiei I'm home" Botan called out,

"Hn. Baka Koenma kept you to long. Why do you go to work? He's just a stupid toddler" Hiei said as he walked into the living room.

Botan, being the only person that the cold-hearted demon had ever fallen in love with, made him very over-protective of her. So just the idea of Botan being alone with Koenma made him extremely jealous.

"Hiei you know I can't do that. I'm a ferry girl, so I have to ferry souls until Koenma say's otherwise." Botan replied.

"Hn" said Hiei

"Oh I need to talk to you about something" she said as she twiddled her fingers.

Hiei rose an eyebrow "What?"

"Well you see, I ahh, I kinda, umm, you see" Botan started saying but Hiei interrupted her.

" What did you do" Hiei walked up to her and looked down at her guilty face(Yes, hiei is taller than Botan)

Botan whispers something so quiet that not even Hiei's good hearing can pick up

"What" Hiei asks.

Botan whispers again.

"Still can't hear you" Hiei say's

" I SAID I VOLUNTEERED US FOR A RETIREMENT CENTER" Botan screamed

"YOU DID WHAT. BOTANNNNNNNNN." Hiei yells

Okay that's it for now. I know you guys are thinking what a short chapter. But this isn't really a chapter. It's just to give you and idea of what the story will be like. I update this story A.S.A.P. Review you got any ideas or something.

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING. There is no way in hell I'd be caught in a retirement home.

Me: Well that's to bad cause you will be there. You wouldn't want to leave Todd all ALONE with Botan now would you?

Hiei: Todd. Who's Todd? He better not be after Botan or I'll slice his neck in 18 different place.

Me: Whoa. A little violent today. Anyways Read and Review and find out who Todd is in Hiei in a Retirement Center


	2. Welcome to Happy Hills Retirement Center

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. But one day when I rule the world I will MUWAHAHAHAHA. cough cough on with the story.

Chapter 1: Welcome To Happy Hills Retirement Center

Botan and Hiei were walking down the street towards the retirement center. 

Botan: Come on Hiei. You're going and that's final!

Hiei: Hn. Make me.

Botan: get's an evil gleam in her eye All right you don't have to go.

Hiei: suspiciously Why?

Botan: Everyone will just find out your little secret.

Hiei: Hn. Everyone knows about me liking sweet snow.

Botan: Not that secret. The other secret. I wonder how everyone would react to the fact that sometimes at night you suck your thumb. Or maybe the fact that your favorite show is Telletubbies. Or maybe…

Hiei: cuts her off Alright, alright. I'll go to the stupid ningen old people place.

Botan: It's called a retirement center and we're already there.

They stand in front of a moderate size building that was a light blue color. There was a sign that read Happy Hills Retirement Center. Hiei and Botan walked inside. They walked up to the front desk. There they saw a very good-looking guy. He has light brown hair and was taller than Botan but shorter than Hiei by a few inches.

Guy: flashes a charming smile Hello and welcome to Happy Hills Retirement Center. My name is Todd. How may I help such a beautiful woman as yourself.

Botan: slightly blushing we're the volunteers that called a couple of days ago.

Hiei growls then glares at Todd as if to say "Back off she's mine" Botan being the oblivious person she is doesn't notice.

Todd: Ahhh yes. I remember now. Well it's not a hard job. Basically all you have to do is take them back and fourth to lunch, take them to whatever activities they are in and interact with them.

Botan: Great! I'll meet up with you later Hiei.

Botan left before Hiei could get a word in.

Hiei was walking around muttering things to himself.

Hiei: Stupid ferry onna. Leaving me with a bunch of old people I-

Hiei was cut off by someone.

Kurama: Hiei what are you doing here. I must say this is the last place I'd think of you being at.

Hiei: Hn. Botan made me come. I didn't come by choice fox.

Kurama: As hostile as ever I see. So where is Botan?

Hiei: She went off somewhere leaving me by myself.

Kurama: Isn't that her over there.

Hiei looks over and sure enough there is Botan talking to none other than Todd. You could almost see steam coming out of Hiei's ears. He growled and stomped over to where Botan was.

Kurama: He really needs to stop getting jealous of every guy that talks to Botan.

All of a sudden a shriek was heard from an old woman.

Woman 1: There he is girls.

Kurama: Uh oh

Kurama took off running frantically searching for a place to hide.

Woman 2: He's getting away girls. Let's move it.

Just as they are about to run after Kurama they are stopped by a delivery boy.

Delivery Boy: I have an order of scooters from the scooter store. Where should I put them?

The old woman look at the delivery boy, then themselves then back to the delivery boy. They smile evilly. The delivery boy started to get nervous. All of a sudden one of the women whacked him in the shins with her cane and the delivery boy fell to the floor. They hopped on the scooters.

Woman 3: Let's ride girls.

The woman took off after Kurama They saw him running down a hallway. He turned down another hallway. When the old woman got to that hallway they didn't see him so they continued on.

With Hiei and Botan

Hiei came over to where Botan was talking to Todd.

Botan: Hi Hiei. Are you having fun.

Hiei: Hn. What do you think?

Botan: It'll get better.

Hiei: I doubt it. What are you doing?

Botan: I was talking to Todd about- Hey where'd he go.

Hiei snickered. He could see the fear in Todd's eyes when he came over.

Hiei: thinking Hn. At least he knows his place and knows not to mess with me. However, he needs to learn not to go after what isn't his. 

While Hiei was plotting the perfect way to kill Todd if he tried to take Botan, Botan was still talking to him.

Botan: And I was talking to the nicest lady before and- Hiei? Hiei? Are you even listening to me?

Hiei snapped out of it when she started raising her voice.

Hiei: Huh? What?

Botan: I knew it. You weren't listening to me. Sometimes I wonder if you even care about me.

Botan started to walk away but Hiei grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Hiei: Botan, you know I love you.

Botan: Then why were you ignoring me. Wait. You weren't plotting to kill someone again were you?

Hiei: Maybe.

Botan: Hiei how many times do I have to tell you. I LOVE YOU! Not Koenma, not the mailman, and definitely not our 93 year old neighbor who cringes flashed me once.

Some old man: Hey I resent that. We old men can be very attractive.

Botan: Now who are you jealous of this time?

Hiei: Hn.

Hiei looks in the direction of Todd and glares icily.

Botan: Todd? You're jealous of Todd. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Botan starts rolling on the ground laughing. The old people look at her warily.

Hiei: What's so funny? Have you seen the way he looks at you.

Botan giggling I'm sorry, it's just so funny. He's a little dense. I mean have you talked to him.

Hiei: Hn.

Botan: Listen Hiei. You don't have to worry about Todd.

Back with Kurama

While Kurama was running he saw an opened door. He ran inside and quickly shut the door. He heard the women go by on their scooters. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. All of a sudden he heard an old man's voice.

Old Man: Hey pretty lady what brings you to my room.

Kurama turned around and looked at the old man. You could tell by the squinting of his eyes that he had bad eyesight. Because of his bad eyesight it appeared to him that Kurama was a girl.

Kurama: God no. Please not guys to.

Old Man: How 'bout a kiss little lady.

The old man puckered his lips and started to walk towards Kurama.

Kurama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Somebody help me. THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR BEING THE FRICKING KIND SOUL I AM AND HELPING THE FUCKING ELDERLY.

Kurama runs out the door and back out into the hallway.

Woman 1: There he is girls. Let's get him.

They started to chase after him again on their scooters.

Kurama: WHY ME.

Well that's all. I know I take a long time to update. I've been busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update when I can so be patient. I give full credit to Melissa (pen name) for the idea of the old man hitting on Kurama. And now to my wonderful reviewers.

sailor-z-360- thanks for the review. I'll update when I can.

Hiei's ice maiden- Thanks for the review. I've decided to make this a romance fic after all. You can't have a HB story w/o any romance. It's just not done.

chica- Like I told Hiei's ice maiden there will be romance. Thanks for the review.

Hiei: What took you so long to update.

Me: I was busy.

Todd: Hey Botan. You look pretty.

Botan bored Thanks Todd.

Hiei: SHE'S MINE

Hiei starts chasing Todd around with his katana.

Todd: AHHHHHH. Somebody help me.

Botan: Maybe we should help him

Me: Naw. Hiei will get bored eventually. Besides this is fun to watch. popcorn magically appears Want some

Botan: sure

Me: Review and find out what we will do to torture Todd in the next chapter of Hiei in a Retirement Center


	3. AN

Well it's been a few years since I last updated, and truthfully I've just lost the interest to write. So if anyone wants to take over my 2 stories Spirit World School of Arts and Hiei in a Retirement Center, I'll give it to them based on a first come first serve basis. If I get any response I'll try to let the person know by either the end of this week or the beginning of next week. If you only want to do one story just let me know which one. E-mail me at I'm sorry to anyone who had looked forward to me updating.

Hiei/Botan4ever


End file.
